Inside the Room
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu ruangan itu? Karena setiap ruangan punya kisahnya sendiri. Dibalik pintu berpapan nama tersebut adakah yang bisa menebak seperti apa dalamnya? Jika bukan kita yang mencari tahu, maka kita takkan pernah tahu aroma apa yang mengelilinginya. [AU! SJ Series fic! KyuMin 1.2—Patient Bed Stories 2! YAOI! Lemon, Lime] [Chap 2 is UP] RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : KyuMin – Patient Bed Stories

_**Inside the Room**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**Cho Kyuhyun **_**X**_** Lee Sungmin**

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**Romance, Fluffy**_

_**Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, BoyXBoy, Lemon content!**_

_**Plotless! And maybe PWP! Doctor!**_**Kyu**_**, Nurse!**_**Min**

_**Leave the page immediately if you don't like!**_

_**Don't force yourself to read this.**_

_**I rarely open Screenplays fandom, so, I'm sorry if there's same plot or anything.**_

_**But this idea definitely mine.**_

_**Enjoy 'kay~**_

_**And don't forget to leave a review if you read this.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**Super Junior**_** Couple Fanfiction**_

_**Inside the Room**_

_**Series**_** 1 – KyuMin**_** – Patient Bed Stories**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Koridor rumah sakit itu terlihat renggang. Sangat sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam lebih. Mungkin hanya sesekali ada keluarga pasien yang lewat. Di dalam ruangan berpapan 'Cho _Uisanim'_ itu, perawat laki-laki ber_name-tag _Lee Sungmin tengah terbaring di atas ranjang putih pasien di kamar praktek dokter muda itu.

Tubuh sang dokter muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menghipit Sungmin. Bibir mereka menempel seolah diberi lem.

Selagi bibirnya menekan bibir _shape_ M milik perawat pribadinya itu, tangan Kyuhyun menjelajah ke segala arah. Berusaha untuk melepas satu persatu kancing pakaian kerja Sungmin.

"Chohhh~ _Ui-uisanim_~ Ugh!" desah Sungmin ketika tangan Kyuhyun menemukan titik sensitif di dadanya. Dan lagi ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, saliva keduanya merambah keluar yang kemudian dokter Cho menurunkan area jajahan lidahnya menuju leher Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin mendesah ketika lidah itu menari bebas di lehernya, memberikan sensasi menggila yang memang sudah biasa ia rasakan ketika bersama dengan dokter kesayangannya itu.

"Kyuhh _Uisanim_hh~" Sungmin merasa semakin mengeras. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun mulai menjilati dada bahkan melahap putingnya yang sudah menegang. "_Please_hhh Kyuhhh~ aahhmmmphh!" dan desahannnya kembali terkunci, saat bibir Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir merahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman itu kembali terlepas. Kyuhyun semakin memajukan tubuhnya yang bahkan sudah bertumpu di atas tubuh pemuda manis itu. Tangannya masih memilin kedua _nipple_ Sungmin, sedangkan lidahnya kembali menjelajah.

"Ughh~ anhh~"

"Kau sudah bekerja baik hari ini, Ming."

'**Slrup'**

Satu jilatan di bawah telinga Sungmin sontak membuat tubuh _namja_ manis itu mengejang. Apalagi saat dengan sengaja kaki Kyuhyun menyenggol miliknya yang sudah keras.

"Kyuhhh~"

"AH!"

Kyuhyun menggigit _nipple_ kanan Sungmin dan agak menariknya. Begitu terus terkadang juga mengemutnya. Hal itu ia lakukan bergantian dengan _nipple_ satunya. Mengabaikan panggilan Sungmin terhadap dirinya.

"Kyuhhh~ _please_hh~"

'**Sret'**

"Eh?"

"Ini sudah malam, Ming. Lebih baik kita pulang, yuk?" Kyuhyun menarik diri sebelum memberikan gigitan keras di leher putih yang terekspos itu.

Sungmin memandang sebal dokter di depannya ini. "Tidak mau. Selesaikan du—"

"Besok aku ada operasi, sayang. Kita lanjutkan besok, '_kay_? Lagipula ini sudah hampir pukul dua dini hari. Tidak lucu jika ada yang mengintip percintaan kita, kan?"

"Haaa? Memangnya siapa yang mau mengintip? Teman-teman satu spesiesmu itu?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

"Aiiiish! Dasar _evil_ nyebelin!"

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa terus mencibir dokter muda yang merangkap kekasihnya itu. Sambil ia membereskan penampilannya yang berantakan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membereskan meja kerjanya lalu melirik ranjang pasien di ruangan prakteknya. Ah, bersih. Jadi tadi Minnie belum keluar, hm?, pikirnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Memang menyenangkan menggoda kekasihnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Besoknya…_

Pekerjaan mereka selesai lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hari ini, Kyuhyun hanya menangani beberapa operasi tanpa ada jam praktek.

Diliriknya sosok kekasih berjas putih tersebut yang kini disibukkan dengan laporan-laporan yang mungkin harus ia sampaikan pada kepala rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar Sungmin cemberut mengingat kejadian dini hari kemarin ketika Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya menghentikan permainan di saat Sungmin benar-benar butuh.

Benar-benar pacar yang menyebalkan, bukan?

"Hei, tuan perawat. Berhenti merajuk. Cepat ke sini," suara panggilan yang berhasil menyadarkan Sungmin membuat pemuda berseragam perawat itu sontak menoleh ke arah pemuda tampan yang duduk dibalik meja kerja di ruangan serba putih itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekati Kyuhyun yang hanya memasang seringaian yang –bagi Sungmin- sangat mengejeknya.

Ketika Sungmin sampai di samping kursi Kyuhyun, langsung saja dokter muda itu menarik tangan perawat pribadinya membuat pemuda manis bermarga Lee itu jatuh di atas pangkuan sang dokter.

Sungmin yang agak terkejut sedetik kemudian mencoba rileks. Ia mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya lagi. "Jadi—"

"Jadi, Minnie? Kau belum keluar, bukan? Kemarin malam?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin. Seraya tangannya merambat masuk ke dalam pakai kerja namja bermata _foxy_ itu.

"Ughh…berisik," balas Sungmin sambil membuang muka. "Kau yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Jadi jangan—AH!" lanjut Sungmin yang diakhiri jeritan tertahan ketika merasakan tangan kekasihnya sudah menyapa miliknya dari luar celana.

"_Well_, Minnie. Sekarang masih jam delapan malam. Aku tidak tanggung jika tiba-tiba ada yang datang ke ruanganku dan memergoki kita sedang bercinta," ucap Kyuhyun diakhiri bisikan pada kata terakhirnya. Lalu ia menjilat sedikit telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Siapa peduli? Kalau saja kemarin—ugh…K-kyuhhh~" lagi-lagi Sungmin tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kyuhyun semakin menekan juniornya.

Dokter muda itu mengambil wajah Sungmin lalu meraup bibir _shape_ M milik kekasihnya keseluruhan. Setelahnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ranjang di ruangan itu.

Bibirnya masih asik bermain dengan bibir lawan mainnya. Lidahnya menyelinap masuk kembali menjelalah isi mulut kekasihnya. Ketika benar-benar sampai di pinggiran ranjang, Kyuhyun segera menurunkan Sungmin lalu menindihnya. Masih melanjutkan perang bibir mereka, tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin mengambil napas. Bibirnya dan lidahnya terus bergerak liar seakan ia ingin menghabisinya.

"Ummh…ah…" desahan Sungmin mulai terdengar. Masa bodoh soal para pekerja rumah sakit yang masih ada –apalagi yang bekerja pada _shift_ malam. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah dokter kesayangannya. Memberikannya kenikmatan yang tertunda kemarin. "K-kyuhh, _please_ehh~"

Sungmin memohon. Namun Kyuhyun masih asik bermain dengan baju seragam Sungmin setelah tadi melepas mainan awalnya. Kini dokter muda itu disibukkan dengan pikiran 'robek-atau-lepas-saja?' pada pakaian kerja kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan dirobek, Kyu. Besok aku kerja pakai apa kalau kau merobeknya, huh?" ujar Sungmin sambil menahan libidonya yang sudah memuncak itu. Ia melirik kekasihnya yang masih diam entah ingin melakukan apa.

"_Well_, ada benarnya juga. Jadi, aku yang buka atau kau yang buka?"

"Ugh, a-aku sa—"

"Baik! Akan kubukakan."

"T-tunggu—AH! Mmhhh~" kalimat Sungmin kembali menjadi desahan ketika tangan-tangan Kyuhyun sibuk melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya, kakinya menyelinap seakan sengaja menyentuh ereksinya. "_Don't_…_tease_hh _meh_h…"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia lanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Setelah membuka atasan Sungmin, kini beralih ke arah celana panjang yang menutupi junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang itu.

"Ugh…"

"_Wae_, Minnie? Sudah tidak sabar?" Kyuhyun sengaja menggodanya. Ia melambatkan acara membuka celana panjang Sungmin dengan menyapa _nipple_ Sungmin dengan ujung stetoskop miliknya.

"D-dingin…Kyuhhh~" mulutnya terbuka lebar merasakan nafsu yang semakin membara. Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya dengan terburu. Menggoda Sungmin adalah hal yang harus dilakukan ketika mereka bercinta. "K-kyuhh, kumohonhh…"

'**Sret'**

Celana itu ditarik paksa hingga pakaian dalam Sungmin pun ikut terlepas bebas. Menampilkan junior Sungmin yang sudah menegak.

"_Well_, Minnie. _Little_ Lee sudah sebegini kerasnya, huh? _What a naughty _Ming, hm?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyentil ujung kemaluan Sungmin. Tangan satunya meninggalkan _nipple_ Sungmin yang masih mengeras.

Fokusnya kini hanyalah junior yang sudah menegang itu. Diliriknya sedikit sang kekasih, lalu membawa lidahnya menjilati pinggiran paha Sungmin yang terbuka lebar.

Sengaja kembali menggoda. Kyuhyun seolah menghirup bagian favoritnya itu. Lidahnya terus terjulur sepanjang area sensitif kekasihnya.

"_Palli_, Kyuhhh. Akuhh…hmmm~"

Kyuhyun menjilat ujung junior Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan precum sedikit demi sedikit. Satu tangannya memainkan _twinballs_ _namja_ manis itu. Dan satunya lagi menahan paha Sungmin yang hampir menutup—seolah ingin menjepitnya.

"Annh…anhhh…ugh…Chohh Kyunnieehhh~"

Wajah Sungmin mendongak merasakan kenikmatan yang menghampirinya. Tangannya menjambak lembut rambut hitam Kyuhyun. Mulutnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan desahan erotis yang –mungkin- sudah terdengar sampai keluar.

"K-kyuh, _palli_hh…masukkan…mmnnhh~"

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung melahap milik Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat _namja_ manis bermata foxy itu menjerit nikmat. Menyadari ia mengeluarkan suara yang besar, ditutupnya mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Punggung melengkung, seolah dirinya tak bisa diam. Sekaligus ingin melihat sang kekasih yang tengah mengulum miliknya.

"Ummhh, annhh. Nnhh…aahhh~"

Maju dan mundur Kyuhyun lakukan. Sesekali ia menghisap ujung kepala junior Sungmin membuat sang kekasih semakin mendesah. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang bermain dengan _twinballs_ Sungmin dan memfokuskan keduanya untuk memegang pangkal kejantanan kekasihnya.

"_A-anni_hhh, oohhh… AH! Mmmhhh~ ahhh, K-kyuhhh~"

"Hm?"

"_F-faster_hh…hhhh, umnhh, ugh! Nnnnh!"

"…"

Sungmin hampir mencapai batasnya. Tidak peduli jikalau suara yang dikeluarkannya tadi akan menggangu pengunjung rumah sakit atau orang-orang yang lewat di depan ruangan dokter mudanya itu.

"Akuhh k-keluarhh, K-kyuuhhh~"

"Hm…"

"Aaa…AHHH!"

Seiring teriakan terakhir, Sungmin memuntahkan cairannya di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu menelan sedikit cairan sang kekasih, sisanya ia simpan sampai ia menyejajarkan wajahnya dan langsung meraup-menyalurkan cairan itu ke mulut kekasihnya.

Dan ketika adu lidah kembali terjadi—

'**TOK TOK TOK'**

—suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya sontak menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Dokter Cho! Pasien ruangan 173 membutuhkan Anda. Kondisinya tiba-tiba menurun, Dok."

Sungmin memutar bola mata. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, tak lagi menindih Sungmin, merapikah pakaiannya dan mengecup dahi sang kekasih. "Aku pikir kita harus menundanya lagi. _Well, I'll go to check the patient_."

"Cho _Uisanim_?"

"Ya, aku segera ke sana."

Sungmin semakin memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Ia bangkit duduk dan melihat Kyuhyun yang meraih gagang pintu, siap membukanya.

Tapi sosok dokter muda itu berhenti dan menoleh lagi ke arahnya. "_Maybe tomorrow? Okay? Love you."_

Dan pintu itu sudah tertutup ketika Sungmin sadar apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Tersenyum kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah agak berantakan. Kembali berbaring di atas ranjang putih itu. Mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menyapa bagian bawahnya. "_I love you too_, Cho _idiot_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

And then_, besoknya lagi—_

Kyuhyun berbaring di atas ranjang pasien di ruangannya. Kepalanya agak sedikit pusing. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar menyita tenaga. _Well_, ia harus membantu dokter lain melakukan operasi selama 12 jam _non-stop_. Entah siapa saja tadi pasien yang dioperasinya itu.

Tatapannya sedikit melirik ke arah pintu berharap orang yang biasanya bisa membuat energinya kembali itu datang.

Hei, ke mana perginya perawat pribadinya itu sejak tadi?

'**Cklek!'**

"_Finally you come_," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa melihat siapa yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Sebelah tangannya ia tumpukan pada matanya. Berusaha menghalau rasa pening yang mendera.

"Ada apa, _Uisanim_? Kau merindukan perawatmu ini, hm?"

"_Shut it, _Ming_. You better undone your clothes then come here. All of your clothes. It means your underwear too_."

Alis Sungmin bertaut mendengar perintah Kyuhyun yang seolah mutlak itu. Apa saking stressnya akibat operasi mendadak yang menghabiskan 12 jam _non-stop_ itu membuat otak Kyuhyun sedikit geser?

Plis. Biasanya juga dirinya yang—

"_Hurry up, _Minnie_. We don't have much time, here. And I don't wait you forever._"

"_Well, okay. Doctor_ Cho."

Sungmin membalas sekenanya kemudian mulai membebaskan tubuhnya dari pakaian kerja yang ia pakai saat itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Jika memang sudah selesai, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengajaknya pulang dan melakukannya di apartemen mereka? Kenapa harus di—

'**Sret'**

"Huaaaa!" satu tarikan di tangannya membuat Sungmin langsung menindih sosok kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin memiliki itu. "K-kyu?"

"Bukakan bajuku."

"T-tapi—"

"Kali ini kau tidak perlu persiapan. Dua hari kemarin sudah cukup untuk sekedar menyiapkanmu."

"_Mwo_? T-tapi kan—AH!"

Mendengar Sungmin yang terus protes, tangan Kyuhyung langsung menggenggam junior sang kekasih yang masih tertidur itu.

"Bukannya kau benar-benar ingin kumasuki, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menjilati telinga Sungmin yang langsung membuat _namja_ manis itu menggeliat.

Tangan Sungmin agak gemetar, namun ia tetap melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Mulai dari jas dokternya, lalu kancing-kancing kemejanya beserta kemejanya juga. Kemudian beralih ke arah bawah—Sungmin mulai membuat kaitan gesper kekasihnya itu. Sedikit menariknya tanpa membuat Kyuhyun harus bangun dari duduknya.

Sesekali sambil menahan desahan akibat pijatan tangan Kyuhyun pada juniornya. Sungmin menumpukan kedua lututnya, satu tangannya memeluk erat leher sang kekasih. Satu tangannya lagi membuka kancing beserta menurunkan _zipper_ celana Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan junior milik kekasihnya.

"Nnnhhh! Ugh!" Sungmin bisa merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras di tangannya. Ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di leher _namja_ tampan itu.

"Berbaring, Ming."

"Ugh…_arra_…" Sungmin hanya bisa menuruti. Karena bagaimanapun, dua kali menunda hal ini membuatnya gelap mata. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah tentang Kyuhyun yang memenuhi dirinya. "Mmhhh…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mendekatkan ujung kejantannya pada lubang milik Sungmin. Sedikit memasukkannya membuat _namja_ manis itu tertahan menjerit.

Dilihatnya sekali lagi kekasihnya yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Minnie, lihat aku…?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari perlahan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Sungmin. Ia membawa tangan Sungmin melingkari lehernya lagi. "Kau harus rileks, jika tidak ini akan sakit, eoh_?"_

Sungmin mengangguk dalam usaha menahan sakit yang menderanya. Tangannya semakin mengerat di leher Kyuhyun. Giginya semakin menekan bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun bertumpu di samping tubuh Sungmin sambil terus berusaha memasuki lubang kenikmatan kesayangannya itu.

"Ugh…"

"S-sedikit lagi, Ming…ghhh…"

Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha. Sampai pada dorongan terakhir—

"AH!"

—ia berhasil masuk seluruhnya. Ia sengaja berdiam diri barang sebentar membiarkan Sungmin terbiasa dengan kehadiran juniornya di dalam diri Sungmin itu.

Sungmin yang merasa sudah terbiasa, menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya memberikan isyarat kepada Kyuhyun bahwa ia sudah boleh bergerak.

Kyuhyun merasa dinding rectum Sungmin menjepitnya begitu erat, sampai ia tidak yakin masih bisa menahan diri agar tidak langsung keluar.

"A-aah! K-kyuuhh! Nnhh! Nnnhh!"

"_S-so tight_…ghhh!"

"Aaah! OH! Mhhh!"

Dan terus, suara desahan itu saling bertautan. Junior Sungmin sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan cairan sejak Kyuhyun berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit itu. Mengotori tubuh keduanya juga ranjang pasien yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

"_Al-most…c-coming_…" gumam Kyuhyun yang semakin mempercepat tempo pompaannya pada lubang Sungmin. Sedangkan sang lawan main hanya berusaha terus mengimbanginya.

Derit ranjang putih itu ikut menggema. Seiring dengan geraman Kyuhyun ketika mencapai puncaknya, mengeluarkan seluruh sarinya di dalam lubang sempit nan hangat milik perawat pribadinya—Lee Sungmin.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dibalik pintu?_

_Siapa yang sangka ranjang putih tak bernoda justru seringkali dipakai bercinta._

_Karena di setiap ruangan, pasti memiliki kisahnya sendiri._

_Maka siapapun yang tidak mencoba mencari tahu, takkan pernah menyadari aroma apa yang mengelilingi ruangan putih milik doker muda itu._

_Aroma seks—yang sering kali dipercikkan oleh sepasang dokter dan perawat itu._

_Di ruangan mereka._

_Dan hanya mereka yang tahu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_—__FIN—_**

* * *

_**Author Note : **_

_**LONG TIME NO SEE, YOW! **_**Hahaha~ berterima kasihlah gue pada**_** doujin-doujin R-18 **_**yang bisa bikin gue ngebuat**_** fanfic rated M **_**lagi. Hahahaha XD****/civokAkaKuro&amp;RivaEre**_**/ **_**Dan juga bisa sedikit mengalihkan kekecewaan gue tentang berita 'itu' sehingga gue bisa nyelesein **_**fic**_** ini.**

_**Well, **_**tapi yang ada di**_** fanfic **_**ini murni imajinasi gue**_**. And maybe this fic will be a series. Wanna tell who's the next couple? **_**SiBum? HaeHyuk? HanChul? KangTeuk? **_**Or**_** ZhouRy**_**?**_

_**Tell me by Review, 'kay~**_

_**See ya, guys.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2 : KyuMin–Patiend Bed Stories 2

_**Inside the Room**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**Super Junior**

_**Belong to God and themselves**_

**Cho Kyuhyun **_**X**_** Lee Sungmin**

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**Romance, Fluffy**_

_**Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, BoyXBoy, Lemon content!**_

_**Plotless! And maybe PWP! Doctor!Kyu, Nurse!Min**_

_**I don't take any profit by publishing this story.**_

_**Not plagiat or copy-paste!**_

_**Leave the page immediately if you don't like!**_

_**Don't force yourself to read this.**_

_**I rarely open Screenplays fandom, so, I'm sorry if there's same plot or anything.**_

_**But this idea definitely mine.**_

_**Enjoy 'kay~**_

_**And don't forget to leave a review if you read this.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**Super Junior**_** Couple Fanfiction**_

_**Inside the Room**_

_**Series**_** 1.2 – KyuMin**_** – 'Patient Bed' Stories 2**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa apartemen mereka. Diliriknya sang kekasih yang sedang membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya, kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding di sudut berbeda.

Pukul satu dini hari.

Sungmin tidak terkejut, sungguh. Pasalnya jika ia dan sang kekasih sudah sibuk dengan 'hal itu' mereka memang kadang lupa waktu, lupa tempat, lupa segala-galanya. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah bagaimana cara memuaskan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa single dekat dengan sofa di mana Sungmin berbaring di atasnya. Tangan namja memijat pelan dahinya seolah berusaha mengusir pening yang mendera. Sungmin semakin mengernyit. Setelah melewati beberapa jam bercinta, sakit kepala sang kekasih belum hilang juga?

"Kyu, mau minum obat? Atau mau kubuatkan teh hangat?" Sungmin bertanya sambil mendudukkan diri.

Kyuhyun melirik kekasih merangkap perawatnya sekilas. "Mungkin pilihan terakhir akan membantu. Teh hangat saja."

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas, bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium kepala Kyuhyun sebelum menghilang ke arah dapur. Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang menempati sofa di mana Sungmin berbaring tadi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

Kalau saja nafsunya yang sudah ditahan dua hari kemarin tidak mengganggunya dan memikirkan sang kekasih yang sudah dua kali tertunda keluar—mungkin Kyuhyun enggan menyentuh Sungmin malam ini. Mengingat seharian ia benar-benar merasa ada di neraka.

"Ini, Kyu. Diminum selagi hangat," Sungmin datang dengan secangkir teh yang uapnya masih sedikit mengepul—tipikal teh yang Kyuhyun suka. Mungkin agak panas, tapi pas untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bangkit duduk, lalu memegang cangkir teh tersebut dengan Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangan namja manis itu memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dengan menempelkan telapak tangan namja bergigi kelinci itu di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Agak hangat, setelah ini kau istirahat, arra?" Sungmin berucap seraya menyingkirkan rambut-rambut poni yang menutupi pandangan kekasihnya, lalu melirik ke arah sosok yang masih tenang menyeruput teh hangat buatannya.

"Kalau kau sakit seharusnya kita tidak melakukannya, Kyu," Sungmin merapat. Menaruh kedua kakinya di atas paha Kyuhyun. "Kita bisa menundanya—lagi."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun melirik kekasihnya. "Kau yakin masih bisa menahan diri setelah dua kali tertunda, eoh? Nakal sekali," komentarnya. Sungmin hanya memajukan bibirnya kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Pabo. Yang suka menunda itu kan, kau. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku jadi nakal," balas Sungmin.

"Aku pikir dengan melakukan itu rasa peningku bisa berkurang. Tapi saat sampai rumah malah semaki menjadi."

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja setelah ini."

"Begitu? Mungkin jika melakukannya terus menerus akan benar-benar hil—Ouch! Sakit, Ming," kalimat Kyuhyun berakhir dengan aduhan.

Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun akibat pikiran mesumnya. "Lagi sakit saja masih mesum. Mau jadi apa, hm, dirimu wahai dr. Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku sudah jadi dr. Cho Kyuhyun, untuk apa jadi sesuatu lagi, perawat Lee," Kyuhyun menjawil hidung kekasih lalu mengecup sekilas bibir itu. "Bagaimana jika kubilang, ranjang apartemen kita merindukan ketika benda itu berdecit saat kita melakukan aktifitas kita?" Kyuhyun bertanya jahil.

"Kyu, kau sedang sakit. Besok bisa-bisa kau berbaring terus di tempat tidur jika kau meneruskan godaan ini," Sungmin membalas perkataan ambigu Kyuhyun.

"Ming, kau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tehku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil berkilat nakal. Tangannya mengusap-usap paha Sungmin di atas kakinya.

"Eh? Tidak kok~ memangnya aku dirimu yang memasukkan aphrodisiac ke dalam minuman yang kau buat."

"Hoo? Benarkah? Kapan aku melakukannya, hm?"

"Huh. Apa perlu aku mereview semua usahamu untuk membuatku jadi lebih agresif, Cho Uisanim?"

"Kau memang agresif kan, Perawat Lee?"

"Aish, sudahlah. Sana tidur."

"Tidak sebelum aku membawamu ke ranjang yang sudah menanti kita untuk menggetarkan benda itu," Kyuhyun berucap seraya menaruh cangkir tadi dan mulai menggendong Sungmin ala bridal.

Sungmin refleks melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Kyu~ besok kau benar-benar akan berbaring seharian di tempat tidur, loh."

"Hm, besok kita bisa menelpon untuk meminta libur sehari."

"Kyunnie~ jangan seenaknya."

"Hm."

Yah, dan pada akhirnya, Sungmin hanya berusaha untuk membuat sang kekasih istirahat. Tapi apa mau dikata jika Kyuhyun menginginkan kegiatan mereka di ruangan kerja Kyuhyun di rumah sakit tadi berlanjut?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan begitu bernafsu. Okay, cukup salahkan kemesumannya. Tapi hal tersebutlah yang disukai oleh seorang Lee Sungmin.

Adu lidah masih terjadi. Kyuhyun menaruh Sungmin di ranjang mereka masih dengan mulut yang terhubung. Badannya tak seluruhnya menindih Sungmin, ia masih berusaha menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Sungmin.

Ciuman itu semakin menjadi ketika keduanya saling ingin mendominasi. Sungmin sudah tidak peduli jika besok Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menderita akibat pening yang menderanya. Yang sekarang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menikmati permainan ini.

Permainan yang dirinya sendiri sangat menyukainya.

"Mmhh, Kyu~" Sungmin berusaha bicara dalam ciuman ganas itu. Kyuhyun tak peduli dan tetap mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Sungmin setelah berhasil memenangkan perang lidah tersebut. Tangannya bergerak ke mana-mana, berusaha melepas seluruh baju yang melekat di tubuh kekasihnya.

Kakinya membuka kedua kaki Sungmin dan menyelipkan diri di sana. Lututnya ia gunakan untuk menggoda junior Sungmin yang ia rasa sudah mengeras walau hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Well, harus ia akui, kekasihnya ini memang sangat nakal. Dan ia sangat suka.

Kyuhyun menurunkan area jajahan mulutnya ke leher jenjang Sungmin dengan sang pemilik yang sudah memerah sempurna. Matanya semakin menyanyu ketika Kyuhyun benar-benar menggoda semua titik sensitif tubuhnya. Mulai dari leher ke telinga, tangannya yang meraih nipplenya dan lututnya yang menekan juniornya.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa melayang.

"Kyunnie~ palliwa~" lirihnya berusaha memberikan kode kepada Kyuhyun untuk meningkatkan tahap permainan. Namun sepertinya dokter bermarga Cho itu masih ingin bermain-main dengan sang kekasih. "Kyuhh~"

"Nanti, Ming. Kita harus main-main dulu. Kau lebih suka begini—atau aku ambil stetoskop, jarum suntik beserta aphrodisiac, hm?" Kyuhyun balas sambil sesekali menjilati bawah telinga Sungmin.

"Kyu, sudah sebesar ini kau masih mau main dokter-dokteran?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Jadi anak kecil yang main seperti itu sudah pakai obat perangsang?"

"Bukan begitu~ Kyunnie cepatlah~ supaya kau bisa istirahat juga. Kan tidak lucu kalau seorang dokter juga sakit?"

"Hm? Sudah ada seorang perawat di atas ranjang pasienku."

"Ini bukan ranjang pasien, dokter ChoKyu. Ranjang ini lebih banyak dosanya daripada ranjang pasien di ruanganmu itu."

"Hoo~ banyak dosanya? Tapi kau suka, kan?" Kyuhyun memasang tampang menggoda.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Ugh…pabo."

"Hahaha, dasar. Baiklah, baiklah. Kita mulai permainan kita."

Dan setelah berucap demikian, Kyuhyun kembali menjangkau apa saja yang bisa ia raih. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa mengerang penuh kenikmatan atas apa yang diterima di setiap titik sensitif yang Kyuhyun sentuh.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun menempatkan diri di antara kedua kaki Sungmin yang terbuka lebar. Tangannya melakukan persiapan pada lubang Sungmin yang sempit. Bibirnya bermain di dada sang kekasih, menyapa kedua nipple Sungmin yang menegang. Lidahnya terjulur menyentuh satu dari kedua nipple tegang itu.

Sungmin berusaha meredam suara desahannya yang menggema di kamar apartemen mereka. Peluh sudah membanjiri keduanya, terlebih Sungmin yang sudah sangat tak kuat menahan segala nafsu yang meminta di keluarkan. Ia ingin segera dimasuki tapi Kyuhyun masih setia mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin gantian melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang kekasih ketika lidah Kyuhyun mulai kembali menjalar di lehernya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit ketika merasakan tambahan jari di bawah sana. Kyuhyun baru saja menambahkan jari ketiga ke dalam lubang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih setia menyiptakan kissmark di sana-sini. Memberitahu pada dunia jika namja di bawahnya ini adalah miliknya dan hanya milik dia seorang.

Detik setelahnya, kepalanya turun menyapa junior Sungmin yang mengacung, jarinya masih bergerak zigzag di dalam Sungmin. Lidahnya kembali terjulur menyentuh kepala junior Sungmin sebelum menyedotnya pelan membuat Sungmin menggelinjang dan sontak menaikkan kedua kakinya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melakukan blowjob. Ia meraup keseluruhan junior Sungmin dan menghisapnya. Kepalanya naik-turun teratur, tangannya yang terbebas bermain dengan twinballs Sungmin membuat namja cantik itu benar-benar panas, menggelinjang tak bisa diam.

Dan ketika dirasanya cukup dengan foreplay yang sedaritadi ia lakukan, Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya saat merasa Sungmin akan keluar, ia agak menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membawa juniornya mendekat ke arah lubang kecil tersebut. Junior Kyuhyun menyapa pelan lubang Sungmin yang tadi dimasuki ketiga jari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha memasukkan kepala juniornya, ia memajukan tubuhnya seolah memeluk sang kekasih sambil menggeram ketika merasakan sensasi ketat saat lubang Sungmin menjepit juniornya.

Sungmin ikut memeluk bahu tegap itu. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya.

"Rileks, Ming…gghhh," Kyuhyun menggeram, masih berusaha mendorong masuk keseluruhan miliknya itu.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam diam. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Namun ketika satu dorongan keras terakhir yang Kyuhyun berikan, berhasil membuat suaranya menggema.

"AAH!"

Kyuhyun susul mengerang ketika ia berhasil memasuki lubang itu. Didiamkan sebentar agar Sungmin terbiasa. Sampai sang kekasih menggerakkan pinggangnya sebagai tanda ia siap melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Kyuhyun mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya di dalam Sungmin. Ia agak menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya memegang bawah lutut Sungmin agar kedua kaki itu agak terangkat, bermaksud untuk memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk terus menghujamkan miliknya di dalam sang kekasih.

"Aah, mmh! K-kyuhhh~ OH!" desahan Sungmin mulai keluar. Satu tangannya menyengkram erat seprai, satunya lagi berada di depan mulutnya, menutupi agar suara yang keluar tak begitu keras.

"Grrhhh…" desah sahutan Kyuhyun membuat mata Sungmin membulat ketika milik sweet spotnya.

Kepalanya agak mendongak. "Aahh, ahhh! Kyuhh~ d-di sanahh, hmm! Nngghh!"

"Arraseoh…"

"Ngghh! Nnhh! Ohhh~"

Tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, kegiatan itu terus berjalan hingga Sungmin sendiri tak bisa menghitungnya. Ia hanya bisa menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di atasnya.

"Ahh, ahh, ahhh! Nnhhh!"

"Ugh…"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Nngghh! C-cominghhh…"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tusukannya ketika Sungmin berucap demikian. Sari Sungmin yang memang sudah akan keluar tadi saat Kyuhyun mengulum juniornya, tiba-tiba keluar tanpa ia tahu cara mengontrolnya. Cairan itu membasahi tubuh mereka dan seprai yang menjadi alas mereka bercinta.

Tangan Kyuhyun memainkan junior Sungmin, memberikan sang kekasih momen di mana sisa-sisa cairan itu melesak keluar, dengan dirinya yang masih menggenjot Sungmin dengan tempo cepat, berharap ia juga akan keluar.

Selang beberapa menit kemudia, Kyuhyun merasa juniornya membengkak di dalam sana, apalagi jepitan dinding rectum Sungmin berhasil membuatnya semakin memaju-mundurkan juniornya. Sungmin berpegangan pada tubuh itu ketika dirasanya Kyuhyun akan menembakkan cairan spermanya ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! K-kyuhh! Nnghhh! Nnhhh!"

"H-hampir…ughh…"

"AH OH! Ugh…mmhhh nngghh!"

Sungmin terus mendesah, sampai saat Kyuhyun benar-benar tak peduli bahwa lubang itu mungkin saja akan lecet, gerakannya semakin menggila dan—

"AAHHH!" teriakan Sungmin disusul geraman Kyuhyun menjadi tanda bahwa baru saja Kyuhyun menyemburkan seluruh sarinya ke dalam tubuh sang kekasih, hingga ada yang mengalir keluar.

Namun klimaks tersebut, tidak menjadi akhir percintaan mereka. Hanya dengan melihat wajah sayu Sungmin dan air liur di sekitar mulut kekasihnya, sudah bisa membuat junior Kyuhyun kembali tegang di dalam sana.

Dan ketika malam berganti pagi, kegiatan itu terus berlanjut dengan posisi yang berubah-ubah, Sungmin hanya berharap jika kegiatan mereka ini benar-benar bisa mengurangi rasa pening yang Kyuhyun derita.

Ya, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit membantu mengobati sakit yang Kyuhyun punya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

KyuMin = 6 | SiBum = 5 | HaeHyuk = 6 | HanChul = 3 | YeWook = 2 | KangTeuk = 1 | ZhouRy = 0

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**cho hyena **(KyuMinnya kenapa? Wk ini KyuMin dulu yaw, dan setelah itu baca A/N gue aja :3)**; riniemoet **(sip, tapi maaf kalo ini ga hot /pulang)**; cho azela **(gue emang gabisa bikin yang beronde /plak/ silahkan baca A/N gue yak)**; farla 23 **(yang mesum authornya inilaaa, wkwk iya, kita tetap cinta KyuMin eaaa)**; elfsissy701 **(yeaaaay KyuMin is so damn god real! baca A/N yak)**; adebby137 **(hawt itu apah? /pasang tampang polos/ Ini udah KyuMin lageee yak)**; Rieka **(terimakasih~ gue akan berusaha untuk terus berkarya~)**; unknown **(thanks for your compliment~ yup! lets hold out togetha~ KyuMin is so damn god real!)**; siders **(dua-duanya mesooom, tapi authornya yang paling mesuuum :3 IYAAA aduh maafin gue kelewatan ngetik nama mereka TT baca A/N yak)**; GyuMin Cho **(-kasih kipas-)**; Guest **(gue tauuuu~ udah lama gue ga bikin ff beginian jadi maaf yaaaak)**; nova137 **(kalo sakit ke sana aja, kali aja pas banget ngegap mereka lagi anu /ga)**; anakyumin **(kan Kyuhyun emang udah mesum dari sononya XD mereka pacaran hanya gue, Tuhan dan mereka yang tau #kok Iya aduh itu kelepasan gue. Kata 'nyebelin' kan, yak? Sorryyyy)**; Zen Liu **(sama-sama ya~ dan terima kasih juga udah bacaa :3 pagi-pagi baca nc :3 abis itu mandi air dingin wakakak ini udah KyuMin lagi yak)**; cloudswan **(yup, urwelc and thanks too cause wanna read this. I'm sorry but this time was KyuMin again, but please read my A/N)**; ChoLee **(AAAAA ADA YANG NYAMBUT GUEEEE /peluk/ /ga/ Iya doain aja gue sering-sering di sini yak! Ketawain aja si Umin, gue ikhlas ko wkwkw Btw LDR yak? Gue usahain abis ini, yak. Doa aja doa /nak)**; shinjaekyo92 **(jan lupa yang nulis+baca juga mesum /dijedotin/ iya, gue juga seneng bisa nulis mereka again /curhat)**; Petalstephee137 **(thank you Petal-ssi. Yosh! Diusahakan!)**; kyuminjoy **(yekali pengalihan isu wkwk sip, udah dilanjut nih)**; asdghkl **(ini KyuMin lagi~)**; mayawitch06 **(thanks~ ini udah lanjut ya)**; imKM1004 **(sakitnya tuh di sini /pegang jr Ming/ /dibantai Kyu/)**; 13613 **(liat A/N yak)**; Cho Adah Joyers **(jangan bayangin kamar mereka, nanti mimisan XD)**; ovallea **(ini udah dibikin KyuMin ya)**; ShinJiWoo920202 **(sakit tuh ga enak, tapi kalo dokter sama susternya begitu jadi enak ya sakit itu/? liat A/N yak)**; parurung **(ini dia di apartemen KyuMin)**; rhaha **(baca A/N yak)**; TiffyTiffanyLee; abilhikmah; kyumin pu **(silahkan baca A/N)**; lizukmyori **(/kipasin yang kepanasan/)**; JSJW407 **(horaaay saya balik lagi /tebarmenyan/ liat A/N untuk lengkapnya, ya~ kalo dibuat GS, kayaknya belum bisa deh)**; Guest **(ini KyuMin ya~)**; gyumin4ever; Yuuhee; odd **(wakakak next MyungYeol? Kalo ada mood+ide gue buatin MyungYeol vers–kapankapan /plak)**; tia **(INI GA HOT LOH KAAAAK~ AAA JANGAN DIBAYANGIN NANTI MIMISAN /plak/ silahkan liat A/N kak~)**; ayu **(kak, mimpinya samting amat. Masih benci Cho Uisanim? XD)**; This 15 Love****; Kyuminsimple0713 **(Lu dilarang masuk ke ruangan itu! KAMFREEEET HANJIIIRR GUE GA SEMEDI YAAAAK /jitak/)**; Adekyumin joyer **(ini lanjutannya)**; dan yungyung yang udah komen di chap awal.**

* * *

**A/N : **APA INI? HAHAHA GA _HOT_ SAMA SEKALI, WOY UMU! LO NULIS APAAA? #cacimakidirisendiri #pundungdidalemkulkas Maafkan saya #pundunglagi _Okay_, ini lanjutannya KyuMin _again_ dan mungkin setelah itu HaeHyuk karena jumlah yang minta sama, terus SiBum – HanChul – YeWook – KangTeuk. _But_, itupun kalo emang udah ga ada yang _request next couple again_.

Sejujurnya gue udah gabisa bikin ff nc yang _rough_/liar/beronde-ronde. Ini aja…rasanya mau gue terusin tapi kok mandet gitu. Tapi ya gue harap kalian suka. Dan…tolongin gue pas bikin HaeHyuk gimana ini jadinyah? Secara mereka kan kapel paling panas gituh #nangis

Okehlah, hanya gue, HaeHyuk dan Tuhan yang tau-_-

Btw, boleh minta _**review**_nya? Makasih~

_**Signed,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


End file.
